


Hombre araña de día, ficker de noche

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A Tony le encanta, Age Difference, Baby Boy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pete es un ficker con una mente muy sucia, Smut, Starker, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Tony Stark tiene un gran secreto: Ama las historias Starker.Peter tiene un secreto aun más grande: Es uno de los escritores Staker con mayor cantidad de seguidores en Internet.Donde Tony disfruta de las historias más eróticas y calientes sin saber que el autor está en la habitación de al lado.Espero que lo disfruten ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Hombre araña de día, ficker de noche

**Author's Note:**

> ...Era ese sabor en tu piel,  
>  Azufre revuelto con miel  
> Así que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje.
> 
> Pensé "no me mires así"  
> Ya sé lo que quieres de mi  
> Que no hay que ser vidente aquí  
> Para un mal como tú no hay cuerpo que aguante...
> 
> Lo hecho está hecho -Shakira

  


* * *

_"Peter tiró la última prenda al suelo y caminó hacia Tony..."_

_ "La lengua del hombre le rodeó el pezón, mientras Peter gemía su nombre..." _

_ "El chico acariciaba lentamente el miembro de su mentor mientras le suplicaba al oído que..." _

Y allí estaba de nuevo Anthony Edward Stark, completamente desnudo, recargado contra el lavamanos y sudando como si estuviera en un sauna.

Con el celular en la mano y la otra... ocupada en algo más.

-Ahhh... Peter, hmm.- Gemía inconscientemente, esperando que las paredes del baño contuvieran sus sonidos.

Acababa de salir de una larga ducha cuando su celular vibró notificándole que su autor favorito había publicado una nueva historia en Wattpad.

Tony inmediatamente alcanzó su teléfono y comenzó a leer, ni siquiera se tomó tiempo para secarse el cuerpo.

Sólo se sumergió en la historia.

Temblorosamente, su pulgar se deslizaba por la pantalla de su Starkphone mientras sus ojos devoraban la erótica historia.

 _SpideyBoyPP_ era su autor favorito por un varías razones:

Amaba el detalle que empleaba al relatar cada situación desarrollada en sus historias, cada toque, cada dialogo, se sentía tan real que cada escena era prácticamente palpable.

Durante sus historias, describía a la perfección las personalidades, los pensamientos y las reacciones tanto de Peter como las suyas; a veces quedaba atónito, era cómo si  _el/la autor/autora_  lo conociera desde hace años, sus miedos, sus fantasmas, la culpa antecedida por la prohibida atracción sexual que sentía hacia el chico, todo estaba en sus historias. Era increíble.

Y obviamente, amaba las escenas eróticas que comenzaban con pequeños momentos íntimos y que lentamente crecían hasta culminar en un urgente frenesí sexual.

Al final de cada historia, siempre se quedaba con ganas de más.

Durante un tiempo, consideró en contactar al autor, rastrearlo con una de sus súper computadoras y hacerle una visita, pero luego se preguntó:  _¿Qué haré cuando lo encuentre? ¿Qué podría decir?_

_"Hey, soy el verdadero Tony Stark y me encanta leer historias donde_ _fornico_ _con mi pupilo, quien por cierto, no tiene ni la mitad de edad que la mía."_

Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza y prefirió ocultarse en el anonimato, se limitó a comentar sus historias a través del alias  _"Cabeza-de-metal-123"._

Tony recargó la nuca contra la pared y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire.

_ "Tony eyaculó con fuerza sobre la delgada espalda de su pupilo..." _

Tony eyaculó con fuerza en su propia mano.

-Mierda.- jadeó. No esperaba hacerlo sobre el piso, su orgasmo simplemente brotó de él sin ningún aviso.

No le sorprendió, sus orgasmos más intensos siempre eran con el rostro de Peter en su mente.

Paulatinamente, el placer se fue desvaneciendo hasta transformarse en culpa y auto desprecio.

 _Pero no arrepentimiento... cuando fantaseaba con Peter, nunca sentía arrepentimiento_.

Miró hacía abajo y presenció el desastre que hizo por todo el lugar.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

_Necesitaba otra ducha..._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Cabeza-de-metal-123:_ **

_De nuevo lo hiciste,_

_Me dejaste temblando y sin aliento,_

_ Usted se merece mis respetos *Se quita el sombrero* _

_Definitivamente mi autora favorita._

Peter sonrió, por algún motivo siempre asumían que era mujer.

_No puedo esperar a leer tu siguiente historia ;)_

De nuevo, cabeza de metal, uno de sus fieles lectores, había comentado en otra de sus historias. A Peter le encantaba conocer la opinión de sus lectores, disfrutaba saber sobre las emociones que sus historias despertaban en ellos y sobre como por un instante lograba hacerles olvidar el resto del mundo mientras se zambullían en sus palabras.

_Eso y escribir porno sobre él mismo y su fantasía sexual de toda la vida, el señor Stark._

Peter se dejó caer en la cama soltando un suspiro, satisfecho de la ficción que creaba pero frustrado de la realidad que vivía, no importaba que tanto se esmerara en sus historias, que tan sucias y explicitas las escribiera o cuantos seguidores las leyeran, la verdad era que el señor Stark nunca haría ninguna de esas cosas con él.

Peter metió su mano dentro de su pantalón, tomó su miembro entre sus dedos y le dio un firme estrujón.

_Señor Stark..._

Miró el techo imaginando las cosas que haría con él si tan sólo correspondiera sus sentimientos. Además del sexo, Peter anhelaba una vida a su lado, no como su pupilo ni su aprendiz, sino como el amor de su vida. Pero era imposible, ¿Cómo se fijaría en él? Era sólo un chico de preparatoria adicto a los comics y el fanfiction y Tony... era Tony.

Tony era un Arceous mientras él era un simple magikarp. No se sentía a la altura de alguien tan legendario como aquél hombre.

Suspiró una vez más y se levantó de la cama, necesitaba una ducha muy larga para sacarse la tensión sexual de encima por unas horas. Tomó su ropa limpia, se colgó una toalla en el hombro y se dirigió al baño del penthouse, era el único que tenía un Xbox por el momento.

Peter iba por el pasillo cuando se encontró a Tony quién salía del baño mientras se cerraba la bata. Peter alcanzó a captar un atisbo del reactor sobre su pecho.

Observó su cuerpo y pensó en las mil maneras en las que podría describirlo en su siguiente fic. Por un segundo Tony se sobresaltó al verlo, pero rápidamente se repuso recuperando su característica vibra despreocupada.

-Hey Peter ¿En dónde estuviste toda la tarde?-

-Oh, ya sabe estaba...-  _Escribiendo porno explícito sobre nosotros..._  -Haciendo tarea.-

Tony asintió y le dio una incómoda palmada en el hombro.

-Muy bien, muchacho, sigue así. Estaré en el laboratorio trabajando, por si me necesitas o algo.-

Peter asintió y Tony se retiró.

Había algo extraño en el científico, Peter podía notarlo, no mantenía el contacto visual por mucho tiempo y parecía consternado respecto a algo. Era inusual verlo así.

Peter se puso la mano en el hombro, encima de donde segundos antes se posó la palma del señor Stark. _Demonios, ¿cómo una simple palmada podía prenderlo tan rápido?_

Peter se introdujo al baño y la puerta automática se cerró tras él. Dejó sus cosas sobre el lavamanos y abrió la llave de la tina.

Mientras esta se llenaba, Peter escuchó la vibración de un teléfono bajo su ropa. Pensó que se trataba del suyo pero recordó haberlo dejado en su habitación, al levantar la ropa descubrió que se trataba del Starkphone del señor Stark, el cual permanecía desbloqueado.

En otro escenario Peter habría bloqueado el teléfono inmediatamente y se lo hubiera regresado a Tony, pero el chico encontró algo que había llamado por completo su atención.

 _¿El señor Stark posee una cuenta en Wattpad?_  Peter se sorprendió al ver la aplicación abierta en la pantalla, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando encontró su más reciente historia desplayada frente a él.

_Entonces Peter lo descubrió, Tony era Cabeza-de-metal-123, su más fiel lector._

El chico pegó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, estaba atónito. El señor Stark leía sus historias, más que eso, las disfrutaba. Cada comentario escrito por Cabeza-de-metal-123 volvió a su cabeza.

_"Eso fue tan caliente que tuve que quitarme la ropa para seguir leyéndola sin_ _combustionar_ _"_

_"Me corrí al menos tres veces leyendo esa historia, ¡y ni siquiera la he terminado! voy por la cuarta..."_

"Me debes sabanas nuevas, acabas de hacer que arruine las mías con esta obra maestra"

Su polla comenzó a endurecerse con cada comentario en su cabeza. Que ironía, todo ese tiempo Peter escribía esas historias como una terapéutica válvula de escape que usaba para lidiar con su fuerte atracción hacia su mentor, pero finalmente resultó ser también el alivio terapéutico de Tony.

Miró la regadera.

_¿Acaso se habrá masturbado leyendo esta historia tan sólo minutos atrás?_

Lo imaginó ahí, desnudo, empapado en agua y desesperación mientras se acaricia la polla con las dos manos, gimiendo toda clase de obscenidades relacionadas con la historia de Peter.

_¿Por eso lucía tan consternado al verme cuando salió del baño?_

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. La creciente excitación en su estómago ante su reciente descubrimiento no hacía más que alterarle el pulso y ponerlo más cachondo.

En aquel momento tenía dos opciones:

Ser maduro y directo con Tony y hablar al respecto.

O divertirse un poco con aquel sucio conocimiento.

Sonrió. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer...

_Oh, los sentidos arácnidos de Peter vibraron ante el peligro potencial de su decisión..._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Peter y Tony se encontraban en la sala, reviendo por décima vez  _esposas desesperadas_  (su placer culposo) en sofás distintos, uno frente al otro.

Peter con la laptop en las piernas y Tony con el celular en su bolsillo.

Miró discretamente a Tony y tratando de contener la sonrisa presionó "publicar".

Inmediatamente el celular de Tony vibró y este lo revisó al instante. Le gustó la desesperación con la que se sacó el celular del pantalón.

Era una historia básica, Tony era el director de Marvel Academy y Peter un alumno que accidentalmente perdió una carta de amor hacia el director Stark, Tony la encuentra y lo cita a su oficina donde fornican durante setecientas palabras de fic. Nada profundo, sólo mucho smut con una pizca de Daddy Kink, como le gustaba a Peter.

Pudo ver el bulto de Tony creciendo en su entrepierna y su estómago gruño, Peter estaba literalmente hambriento de Tony.

_Estoy seguro de que se muere por_ _estrujarse_ _la polla._

_Estoy seguro de que le encantaría tomarme en el sofá ahora mismo._

En la historia, Peter y Tony realizan un sesenta y nueve sobre sobre el escritorio, se chupaban hasta eyacular en la garganta del otro. Era la máxima fantasía de Peter.

Quería caminar hacia Tony, sentarse en sus piernas y revelarle que sabía de su adicción al fanfiction Starker, decirle que era completamente libre de hacer con su cuerpo lo que le plazca. Pero no podía sólo hacerlo, desafortunadamente Tony era un buen hombre y hacerlo sucumbir a sus deseos sería una tarea más difícil de lo que parecía.

Así que el plan de Peter era tentar a Tony, incitarlo hasta lograr que finalmente explote y termine en la cama con él. Era hora de la primera parte del plan.

-¿Qué lees, Tony?-

Tony apartó la mirada de la pantalla y por un instante Peter puede verlo en sus ojos.

Lujuria pura.

-Sólo un reporte que me acaban de enviar de la compañía.-

_Mentiroso... Mentiroso..._

Peter asintió con casualidad.

-Oh ya veo.- hora del juego. -¿Y sobre que trata?-

Tony parpadeó.

-¿El reporte?-

-Sip, de qué trata ese reporte tan importante que te envían en medio de la madrugada.-

Por un momento Tony parecía perdido, como si hubiera olvidado por completo como hablar.

-¿Por qué ese repentino interés por la empresa?-

Peter encogió un hombro.

-Me conoces, soy un chico curioso.-

Tony abrió la boca pero las palabras tardaron un segundo en salir.

-Uh... Ya sabes, cosas aburridas, es un reporte de gastos e ingresos de la compañía durante el último mes en comparación con...-

Y a partir de ahí todo fue blah blah blah presupuestos, blah blah blah acciones, blah blah blah insumos.

Al final de la explicación Peter había perdido la erección.

-Vaya, tenías razón, es completamente aburrido. Continúa con tu lectura.-

El hombre de hierro regresó su atención a la pantalla y por el rabillo del ojo divisó la dura erección de Tony. Sonrió.

_El juego aún no terminaba..._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Sabías que la gente escribe historias eróticas sobre nosotros?-

Tony se atragantó con la comida.

Se encontraban desayunando en a cocina de la suite de Tony. Comían huevos y salchichas irónicamente.

El científico tosió hasta que dejó de ahogarse.

-Vaya, ¿Encerio? pero qué locura.- Tony soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Incluso dibujan cosas sobre nosotros, mira.-

Peter le mostró un par de Fan Arts picantes que encontró en la web.

-Cielos chico, estoy comiendo por el amor de Dios.-

-¡Mira, hay más de seis cientos mil dibujos sólo en twitter! Aparentemente el público cree que tenemos química.-

-La gente en Tumblr puede alocarse bastante con un lápiz y un lugar donde dibujar, el otro día Rhodey me mostró un dibujo de Groot conmigo en una situación comprometedora, te sorprenderías con las cosas que hay en 4Chan, ahí todo parece...-

-Me gusta.-

Tony parpadeó. -¿Enserio?-

-Creo que es muy detallado, me gusta como plasmaron tu mirada es este.- Apuntó al dibujo donde ambos estaban desnudos, Tony detrás de él, viéndolo a través del espejo con una mirada sombría y tenebrosa mientras le acaricia la polla. -Creo que le hace justicia a la real, y la forma de tus manos es muy similar a las tuyas.-

Pasó a la siguiente imagen, Peter estaba desnudo, atado a la cama con Tony encima de él, montándolo como un campeón.

-O este, creo que logró retratar bien la forma de tu espalda.-

Le mostró la siguiente.

-Y esta.-

Siguiente.

-Esta.-

Una más.

-Y definitivamente esta.-

Miró al científico, quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso sexual.

-¿Qué opinas?-

-¿Qué opino?- El reloj marcó las 6:30am y el hombre volvió en sí.

-Opino que es hora de que te vayas a la escuela o se te hará tarde.- Dijo Tony terminando la conversación. –Y mejor apresúrate, Happy está esperando en la limosina y ya sabes cómo se pone con la impuntualidad.-

Le entregó su lonchera con un par de sándwiches que Tony preparó para él y Ned, y revolviéndole el cabello, se despidió de él.

Peter salió de la cocina sonriendo por erección de Tony palpitando en su pantalón.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony estaba pasmado. Algo extraño había sucedido, su autor favorito en wattpad había escrito una historia que lo había sorprendido de muchas maneras.

Trataba sobre Tony, quién leía fanfiction sin saber que su autor favorito era en realidad Peter mismo. Eso no era lo que le sorprendió más, en la historia, relataban momentos peculiarmente específicos de sus vidas, momentos que sólo él y el muchacho sabían al respecto. Como su primera vez yendo a pescar, la vez que Peter comió demasiados caramelos y vomitó en un cine o la ocasión en la que Tony trató de limpiar uno de sus autos con Peter y terminaron lanzándose globos de agua toda la tarde.

La primera vez que Tony le dio un abrazo y la última vez que le revolvió el cabello. No tenía sentido.

Hasta que lo tuvo, Tony era un genio así que no le tomó mucho tiempo sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta.

Peter era  _SpideyBoyPP_.

Las dos últimas PP eran por Peter Parker ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Se pasó una mano por la cara. Peter sabía que era  _Cabeza-de-metal-123_ , lo que significaba que estaba consciente de su fuerte atracción hacia él.

-Mierda.- Musitó sintiendo el peso de la verdad cayéndole encima como un balde de hielo.

_¿Y si me tiene miedo después de esto?_

_¿Y si jamás vuelve a confiar en mí?_

_¿Y si decide abandonarme?_

_Bien hecho Tony, otra persona a la lista de seres queridos que has_ _ahuyentado_ _a lo largo de tu vida_. Una cruel voz susurró detrás de su cabeza.

Se apresuró a salir del laboratorio, tenía que aclarar las cosas con el chico y rápido. Entró al ascensor y suspiró. Las manos le estaban temblando.

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Peter escuchó el asesor y supo que se trataba de Tony, sus sentidos le informaron el motivo de su repentina visita.

Tony entro a la habitación con semblante imperturbable. Era el momento de la verdad.

-Peter tengo algo que confersar.-

-Lo sé.- El chico apartó su libro de quimica de la cama. -Desde ya hace un tiempo.

Tony se sentó en la silla contigua a la cama y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-Esto está demasiado jodido, enserio lo siento tanto.- Susurró contra sus palmas, apenado.

Peter sonrió conmovido ante ese gesto.

-¿Lo sientes? Fui yo quien escribió porno sobre nosotros.-

Tony lo miró a través de sus dedos. Aquello aumentó la ternura en el pecho de Peter.

-Pero yo fui el que lo leyó.-

El tic tac del reloj de pared en la habitación retumbaba de pared en pared con fuerza, pero no se compara con los latidos en el corazón de Tony.

-Sólo, no quiero que me tengas miedo o te sientas incomodo alrededor de mí, jamás haría nada que te hiciera daño, ni te obligaría a hacer algo en contra de voluntad, no quiero que pienses que soy un viejo sucio y peligroso.- Hablaba muy rápido, como si temiera que Peter saliera huyendo de la habitación en cualquier momento.

Peter no tenía la más mínima intención de huir. Caminó hacia su mentor y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Tony, sé que nunca harías algo así.- Tomó las manos del científico y las apartó de su cara. –Si alguien debería estar apenado aquí soy yo, expuse todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos con detalle frente a ti durante años.- Sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo para calmarlo. -Estamos bien, ¿sí?-

Atrapó al hombre en un cálido abrazo, los tensos músculos de Tony se relajaron al instante y rodeó al chico con sus brazos igualmente.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Susurró contra su cabello.

Peter hundió su rostro en su pecho. –Eso no pasará, Tony.- Lo sujetó con fuerza. –Ni aunque lo quieras.-

El hombre rió suavemente. -Bien, porque jamás lo querré.- 

Peter safó una de sus manos del abrazo y la dirigió a la entrepierna de Tony, donde estrujó su dura erección.

-Pitt... ¿Qué haces?-  _Ese gemido en sus palabras..._  Peter quería más de eso.

-Ya que te gustaron mis historias, ¿por qué no las llevamos a la realidad?-

-Una cosa es leerlas y otra es hacerlas en la vida real, muchacho.-

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?- Peter cuestionó. –Soy legal, nos atraemos y estoy más que dispuesto.-

-Aun así, soy muy mayor para ti, literalmente tengo la edad suficiente para ser tu padre.-

-Entonces se mi Papi.- El chico soltó sin pensar, abrumado por la fuerte tensión sexual que sentía desde hacía años.

La polla de Tony reaccionó ante la última palabra.

-Peter...-

El chico acercó su nariz a su cuello, inhalando su colonia. La fría punta de su nariz envió deliciosos escalofríos por la espina del científico, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

-Peter...- Jadeó una vez más.

Estaba a pocos estímulos de dejarse llevar por sus instintos sobre Peter. No debía hacerlo. Los problemas que desembocaría dar el primer paso serían irreversibles. Se enamoraría del muchacho, eso era seguro, era imposible no enamorarse de un chico tan dulce como Peter. Se volvería adicto a él, su cuerpo se convertiría en una droga cuya dosis no podría resistir, eso también era seguro, no podría quitarle las manos de encima.

-¿A que le tiene tanto miedo Papi?- Peter insistió sabiendo la reacción que esa palabra tenía sobre Tony. -¿Por qué se resiste a satisfacer sus deseos?-

A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambos compartían la misma mente pervertida y oscura. Tony estaba atrapado en un lujurioso callejón sin salida. Abrió los ojos.

-Porque Papi va a devorarte, pequeño.- El destello en los ojos del chico delató que eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Estaban tan cerca del otro, bastaba un leve movimiento para que sus labios lograran tocarse.

-Porque Papi se muere por hacerte cosas muy malas.- Se pasó la lengua por los labios. –Y si le permites tocarte, puede que tal vez Papi no te suelte nunca.-

Peter le miró los labios. –Eso es exactamente lo que necesita este pequeño.- Lo miró a los ojos. –No me sueltes nunca.-

Sin estar seguros de quien empezó, se besaron. 

Peter había escrito y descrito cientos de besos entre ellos en sus historias pero en aquél instante no tenía palabras para describir aquél beso o el placer que le provocaba tener los labios del señor Stark sobre lo suyos.

Tony se levantó de la silla y Peter cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, el hombre subió a horcajadas sobre él, continuó besándolo hasta que sus pulmones suplicaron por oxígeno, los labios de aquél chico eran un océano digno de zambullirse y donde moriría felizmente ahogado.

El hombre de hierro reconoció el sonido de carne húmeda siendo acariciada y miró hacia abajo, Peter ya se había quitado el pantalón de pijama y tenía su miembro en su mano. Mierda, sentía que estaba asándose dentro de su ropa de trabajo.

-Peter, se un buen chico y ayuda a Papi a desvestirse.-

El muchacho inmediatamente tomó el dobladillo de la camiseta de Tony y la sacó por su cabeza, luego se deshizo de la suya y besando el pecho desnudo de su mentor desabrochó sus Jeans.

-No lances lejos mi cinturón.- Advirtió Tony entre besos. –Puede que lo necesitemos en un rato.-

Aquella idea emocionó aún más a Peter; con rapidez, se deshizo de los pantalones de Tony, sólo restaban despojarlo de sus boxers. Se dispuso a hacerlo pero Tony lo detuvo.

-Peter, antes de que esto vaya más lejos, ¿estás consiente de lo que esta situación conlleva? ¿De lo que voy a tomar de ti? No quiero que te precipites al tomar una decisión tan importante como esta, eres la persona más importante para mí, no quiero que te arrepientas de esto el día de mañana, así que dime con total sinceridad, ¿estás listo para esto?-

El chico arrancó la prenda de Tony rasgándola en dos y tirándola a ambos lados de la cama.

Tony rió por lo bajo. –Supongo que eso fue un sí.-

El hombre sintió un cosquilleo en la ingle al descubrir los curiosos ojos de Peter sobre su polla, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, como si estuvieran listos para devorarla de un solo bocado.

La parte más oscura y primitiva en Tony despertó para no volver a dormirse.

-Te encanta, ¿No es así?- se acarició a sí mismo, exprimiendo liquido pre seminal sobre el abdomen del chico. -La polla sobre la que tanto escribiste, erecta y dura por ti.-

Peter también escurrió líquido pre seminal, justo encima del de Tony.

Volvieron a comerse los labios, Peter rodeó a Tony con las piernas y brazos y aprovechó su súper fuerza para pegar su pecho al suyo.

-Será mejor que escribas sobre lo que pasará está noche, Pitt.- Pegó sus labios al oído del chico.

-Porque lo que estoy por hacerle a tu cuerpo será digno de inmortalizarse.- Prometió en voz baja.

Tony comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Peter, frotando ambos miembros, el chico gimió contra el hombro de su mentor mientras el placer se esparcía por todo su cuerpo como ráfagas de alto voltaje.

-Tienes una mente muy sucia para ser un chico tan joven.- Chupó la piel detrás se su oído y el chico jadeó. –Todas esas veces que te veía escribir en la computadora, de camino a casa en la limusina o durante las tardes en mi taller, pensé que hacías tarea como un buen chico, pero en lugar de eso escribías sobre las mil maneras en las que querías follarme.-

La cadera Peter comenzó a moverse igualmente, urgentes pero cortos círculos contra Tony, sus erecciones restregándose con más presión.

-Historia tras historia, relatando las cosas con las que ambos fantaseamos durante la noche pero que ocultamos durante el día.-

Tony estaba temblando; su voz, su semblante, sus ojos irradiaban seguridad, pero su cuerpo sólo demostraba necesidad y vulnerable deseo.

Quería arrasar con el chico, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tomarse su tiempo, saborearlo.

-Tú escribiendo sucias historias sobre nosotros frente a mi nariz y yo como un adicto consumiéndolas a diario en secreto, leyendo y releyendo hasta la última palabra, anhelándote.- Le besó la cien. -Deseándote.-

Sus movimientos eran más agresivos, la cama comenzaba a rechinar.

Peter gemía pero no decía nada, parecía apenas procesar toda aquella situación.

Tony sonrió. -¿Dónde está esa lengua irreverente tuya de hace cinco minutos?-

Peter sonrió rápidamente. –A punto de lamerte por todas partes.-

Cumplió su palabra, su lengua recorrió el borde de la clavícula de su mentor, su pectoral derecho, luego el izquierdo, su cuello, sus brazos, el chico saboreó su piel con deleite y Tony disfrutó del trayecto de su boca.

Tony nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero no se había sentido tan deseoso y vulnerable en la cama desde su primera vez. Peter le hacía sentir joven y fugaz, tan lleno de vida y emoción, amaba a aquél chico con cada fibra de su corazón, con cada pedazo de su existencia.

Lo que estaba sucediendo sobre esa cama no era sexo entre pupilo y mentor, aquello era amor, apasionado y dulce amor ardiendo sin misericordia.

Peter se puso repentinamente rígido bajo su cuerpo. Tony sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Estás cerca, pequeño? ¿Estás a punto de derramar todo tu cremoso orgasmo para mí? ¿Estás a punto de correrte para Papi?-

-¡Sí!- el chico prácticamente chilló.

Las comisuras de los labios de Tony se alzaron. –Muy mal porque...- Apartó su entrepierna de la del chico interrumpiendo su creciente clímax. -...Papi aún no termina contigo.-

Peter emitió el sonido de decepción más tierno que Tony había oído en su vida.

-¡Tooony...!-

El científico sonrió aún más y le besó la nariz. –Aun no, pequeño, se paciente.-

Peter frunció el ceño, claramente en desacuerdo con Tony.

El hombre de hierro suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. -Adolescentes, siempre tan impacientes y testarudos.- Tony entendía eso muy bien, fue un adolescente después de todo, además, se sentía como un puberto ansioso y cachondo cada que tenía al chico cerca.

-Si no mal recuerdo, en una de tus últimas historias describiste con detalle lo mucho que fantaseabas con un sesenta y nueve.-

El semblante del chico irradió emoción, Tony pudo notarlo.

-Ahí está la sonrisa que tanto me gusta.- Le dio una leve nalgada a su muchacho. –se un buen chico y acuéstate a la orilla de la cama.-

Peter en un latido obedeció posicionando su cabeza al borde de la cama. Acostado sobre su espalda, expectante, escuchó los pies descalzos de su mentor dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la cama donde se encontraba su ansiosa boca, lista para tomar todo lo que Tony le fuera a ofrecer.

Tony tomó su polla en su fuerte puño y la acarició frente al rostro de Peter, pequeñas gotas de líquido pre seminal cayendo sobre las suaves mejillas del joven.

Dejó caer la punta sobre los húmedos labios de Peter y este inmediatamente succionó la mitad del miembro de Tony.

-Santa madre de...- El hombre gimió por lo bajo. –Chico, vas hacer que enloquezca un día de estos.-

Eso era una mentira parcial, aquél torturado hombre había enloquecido por ese muchacho mucho tiempo atrás, las fantasías y lo sueños habían invadido su mente y no lo dejaban en paz ni un segundo.

Se acarició la mitad que no estaba dentro de la boca de Peter, vaciando más líquido pre seminal directo a su garganta. –Has que Papi se sienta orgulloso, chúpalo con todo lo que tengas.-

Peter carecía de experiencia, podía notarlo en las succiones torpes y arrítmicas de su boca, pero Tony estaba totalmente seguro de que no había encontrado tanto placer entre los labios de nadie más en toda su larga vida.

Tony estaba totalmente seguro de que no desearía estar en la boca de nadie más después de esa noche.

-Buen chico.- Siseó dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Deslizó sus manos sobre el torso desnudo del chico, sobre sus sensibles pezones y sus abdominales marcados. Con cada centímetro de piel que sus palmas recorrían la polla de Peter palpitaba con más fuerza, no resistió más y tomó su miembro con las dos manos y lo acarició fuerte.

Peter gimió alrededor de Tony.

Se inclinó hacia la entrepierna de Peter y atrapó su erección con la boca. El "69" había sido formado. Chupó al muchacho con hábil experiencia sin importarle que se corriera con rapidez, el mismo estaba a punto de estallar.

El chico iba a explotar muy rápidamente en su boca, la idea de eso le hizo palpitar contra su lengua. Movió las caderas, violando más profundamente su garganta, Peter hizo lo mismo.

Tony se sacó a Peter de la boca.

-Vamos muchacho, has feliz a Papi y córrete en su boca, eyacula conmigo, juntos, al mismo tiempo.- Chupó aún más fuerte. –Compláceme.-

Peter se desarmó bajo Tony, eyaculó todos los sueños sucios y las fantasías explicitas que llevó dentro por tanto tiempo, dentro de la boca de Tony. El hombre se enterró lo más que pudo y se corrió en Peter.

Gimiendo el nombre del otro en sus pollas, sucumbieron al orgasmo.

Una vez que el éxtasis terminó, Tony se dejó caer a un lado del chico y esperó a que todo volviera a tener sentido. Jadeo tras jadeo comenzaron a recuperar conciencia de donde estaba y quienes eran.

Peter rió. –¡Wow! Solo... Wow-

El chico seguía temblando, su núbil carne permanecía exaltada y su piel ansiosa de más. Tony descansó su mano sobre el muslo de Peter y lo acarició.

-Bien hecho, acabas de hacer sentir a Papi muy orgulloso.-

Sin responder, Peter tomó el cinturón de Tony que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama y lo lanzó hacia a Tony.

Tony rió. –Cielos muchacho, dame un respiro, no soy el joven que solía hacer, dame un poco de tiempo para recuperarme y te amarraré enseguida, ¿De acuerdo?-

Peter alzó una ceja. -¿Quién dijo que era para mí?-

Tony sonrió.

Peter sonrió.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a leer fanfiction, no lo necesitaban, ellos lo vivieron todos los días a partir de aquella noche.

* * *

Entren a mi cuenta de [Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ELEKTRICHEART)para más Starker ;)

  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
